Olympians' mistakes
by Diamondisamazeballs
Summary: Rhea somehow did not fade or fall into Tartarus. She marched into the council room like she owned the place and is calling out gods and goddesses and making them realize their mistakes over the millenniums. I do not own PJO or the cover.
1. Rhea's lessons

**A/N: Hey guise... whazzup. This is my second _story_. Yesh, a story. This is merely chapter 1 of it. Erm... I will update again when I feel like it... maybe in a few days...?  
><strong>

**I do not own PJO, HOO or anything like that. **

**_(HI)_**

It is not Zeus' day today.

He did not expect some of the Olympians to be given an arse-whooping lesson, from his _mother_ no less. He didn't know what he did to deserve the major pride eating action, and Rhea is not telling him what he did.

Seeing his mother storming into the council room was surprising enough, but what was the most hurtful was the disappointment that shone in her beautiful forest-brown eyes. She took her time, which was _eternity_, and analyzed all the Olympians, one by one, seemingly looking for flaws such as pride, lust, anger, power-lust, envy and many other things. Zeus saw how every Olympian flinched and avoided her eyes when she looked at them.

Zeus did not know what made them flinch, since Rhea _never_ glared at anybody. When she laid her eyes on him, he understood.

Disappointment and anger was clearly shown in her eyes, with such intensity that made _Zeus_, out of all people, flinch. He avoided her gaze, but after a while he forced himself to look at her hair, slowly trailing down her forehead until he looked at her nose. He did not know what will happen if he _dared_ look at her eyes. After what seemed like _millennium_, she looked away and studied his throne. Everything was silent. Zeus was sure that the eavesdropping gods and goddesses wanted to flee, but Zeus put a barrier that encased them all in. He would erase their memories after this, and he is half-expecting that Rhea will embarrass them.

Rhea, seemingly reading her son's mind, and spoke a word.

''No.''

Rhea spoke with such forcefulness and determination that all deities looked at her. At last, Zeus snapped his head to where Rhea was. She was looking directly at him. She spoke again, but this time with less force, but it was still layered with determination, disappointment and anger.

''No. You will not erase their minds. Olympus has to hear of this. My sons and daughters, grandsons and granddaughters, you disappoint me greatly. Is this what you have come to be?''

Zeus, unable to form full sentences, spoke what he can.

''Mother?''

''You heard me. You _disappoint _me. You should feel discouraged.'' All Olympians bowed their heads down. Some of them might have not known Rhea personally, but from sparing a glance at her, they understood that getting on her bad side is _not_ a good thing.

''Grandmother Rhea? We have thought you long gone'' Athena's words were spoken in a whisper, like she was afraid that everybody will hear her.

''Child, Did you think I would just fade? I have lived for millennium, I was merely hiding. Hiding from war. Hiding from your grandfather. Hiding from the world. Titans are stronger than gods. If I were to fall in Tartarus, I would have conjured a deal with the Primordial of the Abyss. Neverless, I did not come here to strategize. I have come here to fix your mistakes.'' Rhea's voice changed from soft, to stern, to proud but then went back to disappointed.

Aphrodite, feeling insulted that Rhea said that she has such flaws, spoke. ''What mistakes, Titaness? Are you saying that I am not fitting your qualifications?''

Rhea turned her gaze to Aphrodite. ''Do not fret, goddess. You are by far the only immortal to fail my qualifications. You are simply not worthy of my time. I am clearly higher than you. Wiser than you. I am a Titaness. You are a measly goddess that cares about her looks and only looks. You think you are the goddess of love? More like lust.''

Aphrodite looked appalled, she tried to find a lie in what Rhea was saying, but she found none. She wisely kept her mouth closed, but glared at Rhea. The latter glared back tenfold. Aphrodite flinched and looked away, accepting defeat.

After a few moments, Rhea spoke again, but with malice woven through her powerful words. ''You claim yourself the Goddess of Love, but you are not in love yourself. You only feel lust. Every man you look at, you feel lust. They also feel lust. They do not feel love. Lust. They only want your body. Your body, not you. You should feel ashamed of yourself. You have a perfectly good man that you are married to, but you refuse to acknowledge him, just because he was born different.''

Rhea stopped to let the words sink in. She snuck a look at Hephaestus, who gave a small smile. She smiled back, a smile full of care and love for her grandchild. A child should never be thrown off of somewhere because they looked different. They should be judged by their soul inside, not how they look outside.

''He is a beautiful and kind soul, one that will lend a helping hand, one that will give you an ear, one that will let you cry on his shoulder, one that will never gossip, assume or speak badly about anybody, no matter what they did. Tell me, Aphrodite'' she spat out the name like it was the most insulting thing ever, ''did he ever say anything bad about you? Did he? Even though he is a little awkward, he is the perfect man for anybody.''

Rhea glared at Aphrodite, who flinched, after she finished her little rant.

''Tell me. Did he?'' Rhea demanded. She somehow made her words soft, angry, stern and frustrated at the same time. Aphrodite bowed her head after Rhea finished. How could she be so _cruel_ to her husband? Her _husband_. She refused to acknowledge him as her husband, and she cheated on him with _his brother_. Aphrodite silently vowed to never cheat on him again, to never say anything bad, to never hurt him. She will spend time in the forges with Hephaestus, and she will make him laugh, smile and be comfortable around her.

Aphrodite looked up to Rhea, meeting her eyes. Apologizing a million times. Rhea merely glared back. Aphrodite then realized she was waiting for an answer. Slowly and softly, Aphrodite muttered a small ''Never'' and closed her eyes. Rhea, seemingly satisfied, smiled and Aphrodite could not help but smile back. She met the council's eyes, and to her surprise they looked apologetic.

Zeus could not help but be impressed at his mother. She was able to stay calm when Aphrodite insulted her, and made her realize her great mistake. Other gods and goddesses have been telling her all the time in their immortal lives that Hephaestus is meant for her, and she should spent time with him, but she did not care, for _millenniums_. Rhea also made _Aphrodite_, of all people _accept defeat_. It is something Zeus wished he had inherited from Rhea.

Rhea then looked at Artemis and spread out her arms. ''Ah, Artemis. Let's talk about men.''

**Another A/N.**

**So.. do you like it? Hate it? **

**Was Aphrodite/Zeus a bit OOC? Meh. It's my plot -_-**

**Basically, Rhea comes in and is telling everyone off and forcefully telling them their mistakes. She started with Aphrodite, since Aphrodite was the first to talk to Rhea and do something that she is regretting. Next chapter I am doing Artemis and letting her know about men. **

**Not a story you would normally find, eh? ;)**

**Anyways, gimmie feedback. Good or Bad. I kinda need it to improve. I don't think I'm good. Since I posted my first ''Story'' a few hours ago.. I kinda got inspired and the confidence came on the way. Byheee! ~  
><strong>


	2. Rhea's logic

**A/N: Here you go. I've been inspired (Again) to write about Artemis. She know knows about her hatred and hopefully she will change her ways for the better. **

**Thank you SO much for everyone that reviewed that they loved it. It feels so much to me! Am I really that good? **

**Also, do you guys (and girls) have any ideas about who should I write about next? **

**Thanks for everyone that commented and gave me feedback. **

**. I do not have an update schedule. Sorry. It's a bit too much for me to have another expectation added to my long list. I will try and update twice a week. I also need time to actually THINK about what Rhea is going to say, and what are the Olympians going to react to it. **

**I don't own PJO,HOO the cover or anything like that.**

**Enjoy.- **

''W-What about men?'' Artemis stuttered in a small voice.

All the Olympians were astonished. Artemis stuttered. _Artemis _stuttered. Artemis _stuttered_. Artemis _never_ shows any weakness or fear, especially when males are in vicinity. She is one of the bravest and most independent goddesses on Olympus. To have _Artemis_ reduced to stutters….

''What do you think about men? About males in general?'' Rhea's voice was soft, like when singing a lullaby to a crying child, to get them to calm down after their mother left them.

''Males are vile, disgusting _creatures_. They take poor maiden's hearts and smash them into pieces. They force themselves onto defenseless maidens,'' Artemis' voice rose after every word until she was almost shouting,'' They are _lazy_ and _deceitful_, only doing what is needed, leaving it to the maiden to do everything. They are _idiotic_, _greedy_, _proud_, _sadistic_ and –'' Artemis never got to finish her words before Rhea's own stern and disbelieving voice interrupted her. ''_All _of them? Grandchild, some men are like that, but does it give a _fair_ maiden the right to take their family jewels? Does it give a _fair _maiden the right to _end their lives_ because they are born a male? If the Fates decreed a child male, they will most likely want the child to _stay_ a male.''

''But all males-''

''ALL males? Do not make me repeat what have I spoken. How many males that you have deemed to the Underworld had families? How many had mouths to feed? How many had a wife and children? You have harmed men because of what a few did to you. Hating a race because of what one has done is immature and unwise. Some males take walks into the forest to take a break from their _stressful lives _and they have stumbled upon your camp. I would be willing to bet on my immortality that they had no idea _who _in the world are you. You would just shoot them because of their gender. You have _doomed_ maidens by killing their only family. How many maidens have you indirectly harmed with your deeds?'' Rhea proclaimed, slightly out of breath.

Artemis looked appalled. The idea that she has been hurting maidens has never crossed her mind, since most maidens she has came across have been in very…. unwell situations. She had thought that ridding the males from their lives would help, not harm.

Zeus could see that Artemis was re-thinking and evaluating her actions. He, along with other Olympians have been trying to convince Artemis for a while now, since they have seen her cold nature and hatred fuel her rage and cloud her thoughts.

Rhea was not completely done her rant. ''Yes, some males may go to brothels, some men may use their hands, but you forgot the others. Others that stop verbal and physical abusers from harming a friend or sibling at school. The others that protect women, the others that would never think about harming a fly. The others that changed and are changing the world. The others that are faithful and extremely loyal. Others that are hardworking. Others –'' Rhea was not able to finish her rant because she realized that Artemis was not paying attention. Rhea frowned as she tried to get Artemis' attention but when she saw the faraway look in her eyes, she instantly stopped. Rhea's features morphed into a look of surprise. She did _not_ expect _Artemis_ to fall in love with a man. A sly smirk came to her face as she caught Artemis red-handed. Now, because of this new discovery, the only thing Rhea needed is pry the information from Artemis.

Zeus wasn't the only one that caught Rhea's smirk. Hermes and Apollo paled severely when they followed Zeus' gaze. Did something happen?

Rhea noticed the questioning looks that were sent to her way. She met their eyes and mouthed one word.

_Artemis_

Rhea will pride herself later in staying silent and not bursting to laughter when the rest of the council noticed Artemis. Their reactions were _priceless_! Zeus looked _furious_ and Apollo…well the look in Apollo's eyes promised a _slow _and _painful_ death. Hermes looked _jealous_. Could he have…?

Hera had a scowl marred on her face, Demeter and Ares looked revolted. Rhea allowed Aphrodite and Hephaestus to take their leave to make up and have some _fun_ so they were not here to witness this moment.

Athena's facial features did not help Rhea in keeping a straight face. Her eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief, her mouth was shaped in a crooked ''O'' and her eyebrows were scrunched together. She looked like she was scared, surprised and angry at the same time.

''Artemis. Artemis. ARTEMIS!'' Apollo's voice echoed around the council room. He was shaking Artemis' shoulders to try and get her to pop out of her bubble. Apollo does _not_ approve of Artemis' actions. She is a man-hater. A _man-hater_. Falling in love with a man was the _last_ thing Apollo expected her to do. Whoever that man was, he will die at his hands. Apollo does not want another Orion incident to happen. He saw the heartbroken look in Artemis' eyes after Apollo tricked Artemis to kill Orion. She never spoke a single word to him for _years_ after she realized what she done. Apollo had to give her a few of his daughters to join the hunt, restock their infirmary a few times and supply weapons and supplies for her to _finally_ talk to him again. Every time he is called to pick up the hunters, he remembers Orion and it puts him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Apollo would remember the _effort_ and _time_ it took for Artemis to say his name again. Apollo would then try and cover up his foul mood by faking happiness and cheerfulness. He would purposely flirt with Artemis' hunters just to hear her voice again and be sure that she did not forget about him, or anything really.

Hermes was jealous. He has always had a crush on Artemis. Well, it was more than just a crush, because for gods, their feelings are amplified _hundreds_ of times. He doesn't think of it as love. Hermes convinced himself it is just a crush. _Just a crush_. But deep, deep down he knows it is love. He even consulted Aphrodite about it. He remembers the day as clear as the white clouds in the sky.

_Flashback_

_Hermes was walking down the main road on Olympus. He can't get Artemis out of his head. With those gorgeous silver eyes and that long and silky auburn hair and rose red lips it takes all of Hermes' willpower not to jump and kiss her right there right now, tangling his hands in her soft and luscious hair, relishing the feel of- _

_Hermes shook his head to stop daydreaming about Artemis. It pains his heart to know that she is an eternal virgin, and worst of all, a man-hater. When he heard about what Orion did to her, he had to have Apollo restrain him from flying up to Ouranus' court and strangle Orion for eternity. Apollo knew about his feelings for Artemis and did not approve, but took comfort in knowing that Hermes will never have a chance with her. _

_Hermes found himself standing outside of Aphrodite's pink door. He could smell the monstrous perfume that Aphrodite puts on every day entering his nostrils. When will she learn that that scent repels gods and humans, not draw them in? _

_Before Hermes could knock, Aphrodite was already outside the door. _

_Hermes could not help it but stare at her. She had long and shiny black hair that road in waves and ended at her waistline. Her dark blue eyes popped against her pale white skin and her red lips looked inviting. She was wearing a tight-fitting navy tee-shirt and light black pants. She was barefoot. _

_Aphrodite had somehow managed to put the outfit together. She looked beautiful and stunning. Hermes then realized he was staring when he felt being tapped on the shoulder. _

''_Yes, Hermes? What brings you here to my humble abode?'' Aphrodite asked in a fake curious tone, but Hermes knew she knows exactly what he came here for. _

''_Cut the crap Aphrodite. I know you know about my feelings for Artemis. I just needed to make sure and…'' Hermes didn't need to finish his sentence because Aphrodite had already moved aside and pushed Hermes in. _

''_Now. Get yourself comfortable. I just need to get my Orb of Love and we'll talk'' Aphrodite's tone was determined and a little…sad. Hermes realized. _

_After a few minutes, Aphrodite came back and sat down across from Hermes. On her lap was a grey orb that kept showing faces of his past lovers. Some of them were clear and some of them were foggy. The orb settles on the face of his latest lover, and although it was a little off, Hermes knew it was May Castellan. _

''_Now. Think about Artemis. What do you like about her. Her traits, strengths and weaknesses and everything you know about her. Think, think and think as best as you can.'' Aphrodite's clear voice interrupted Hermes' thoughts. His head snapped up and met her eyes. He nodded ever-so-slightly and looked at the orb. He thought about Artemis' independent and defiant nature, about how she isn't afraid to say no, about how she pulls her own weight. About how she went against the odds and went against stereotypes. About how feared she is and about- _

_Hermes' thoughts were interrupted -again- by Aphrodite -again- ''That's enough.''_

_Hermes looked up and saw Aphrodite looking at a very detailed picture of Artemis on the orb. She was concentrating very hard and for a few minutes, and she was silent. _

_A few seconds later, she snapped out of her trance and looked at Hermes sadly._

''_You have very deep feelings for her. You care about her and you cannot take it if she is hurt. You feel extremely guilty when you have a mortal lover because you think about Artemis, and what will she say if she saw you like this. Hermes, you are in love. I am very, very sorry but Artemis will never return your feelings. She has feelings for another man, but it is still a spark. They are meant for each other. Do not repeat what I said to Artemis. Understood?'' Aphrodite finished her small rant and glared at Hermes. _

_Hermes nodded quickly and thanked her, but left before he saw her reply._

_Flashback end_

Rhea smiled in satisfaction. Artemis really hates the male gender and maybe this logic is just the key to help Artemis get along with her fellow siblings. After all, family is everything.

Rhea turned and faced Ares. He looked bored out of his mind. An idea popped into Rhea's mind. Could she perhaps get Ares to think logically? He might impress Athena and they might as well get along. Brain and Brawn are an indestructible combination if co-operating.

''Ares. Did you honestly expect some bloodshed in this council meeting?'' Rhea's voice surprised Ares. He was on the brink of sleep until she talked to him. Damn grandmothers!

''Yes'' Came Ares' violent voice.

**A/N: So. Tellll meee what do you think? **

**In this chapter, Rhea is changing Artemis' opinion about men and stuffs, and she realizes, along with the council, that Artemis has a crush on a dude. Also, we (you) learn that Hermes likes, no _loves_, Artemis, but she will not return the affection. He cannot help it. Poor Hermes, but it is needed for the story. **

**Haters are great motivators. **

**Any ideas?**

**Feedback? **

**Meh. I will probably update on Friday or Thursday. I need a day off. I pushed my brain and fingers to the limits today. ~Diamondisamazeballs  
><strong>


	3. The Bonds

**A/N: Heh. Artemis still has a crush..and he doesn't love her ba-ack! (Erm.) **

**So.. I said that I will update yesterday.. but I was busy and I kinda had writers block. I had about 800 words, but now I have 2,100~~~~**

**So yes. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for everyone that commented suggestions. (Oh and I don't own PJO,HOO or the cover... the plot is mine.. I think.)**

**Enjoy (again)~~~~**

Rhea's perfectly manicured eyebrows –Ares can now see where Hera got them from- rose in annoyance and amusement. Ares definitely got his blunt nature from his grandfather. It was inherited from Gaea and it kept passing down generations. Rhea wouldn't be surprised if his kids were also blunt, maybe a bit too blunt.

''Strength is not the only way to win a war, right?'' Rhea's sudden proclamation startled Ares and peaked the councils' interest.

''What do you mean? I am the personification of war, if you have me on your side you will definitely _win_ war!'' Ares' gruff voice got louder by the minute. To the trained eye, it would seem that nobody moved. A god's eye would see small movement from the side of their eyes, but will quickly dismiss it as a trick of the light. To Rhea's eyes, she saw Athena ever so slightly cringe. Perhaps from how arrogant and raw Ares' voice sounded. If it were any other mortal, they would've been half-deaf already.

For a few seconds, the Olympians and Rhea stared blankly at Ares. They couldn't believe Ares actually thought of himself as the _personification _of war. He is just a god, and war was chosen as one of his _domains_.

Rhea seemed to be thinking about what he said. Perhaps she was thinking of a reply. After a few seconds of listening to Ares' deep breathing echoing throughout the room, Rhea spoke up with such an emotionless tone that it took all of the Olympians' willpower not to close their eyes and exclaim _''Shut up!''_ Of course, they didn't voice their thoughts lest they want an angry Rhea on their trail. ''I think you have got something wrong,'' Rhea started, ''you are _not_ the _personification_ of war, it was unfortunately chosen as one of your _domains_, and therefore you _control_ war. With your influence, persons in war will have an advantage over the enemy lines and are practically guaranteed a win. You are not _war_. Why are there _three_ Fates, not one? Same idea goes for Apollo. Is he the sun? Is he a star, perchance? ''

Ares would deny it later, but at the moment he was stunned speechless. It took a few minutes for him to realize that –just like the confrontation with Artemis- Rhea was staring at him expectantly with her chin up. Ares looked around confused. He could've sworn that he saw Zeus face palm in the corner of his eye but did not dare break eye contact with Rhea. Her stare turned hard, cold, unforgiving and disappointed. Ares noticeably flinched and tried to rack his brain for any answers. He couldn't s_tand_ to stare at Rhea's eyes again. She has obviously perfected the art of showing emotions through her eyes; he couldn't help but be envious of her ability.

Ares blinked. Since when did he care about such little detail? At war, nobody ever cared about your little wittle feelings. Nobody gives you a second glance if you sprained your little finger or stubbed your toe. The only thing that mattered is whenever you are dead or alive. Leaders do not care about casualties. They want overview. Significant details. Not little insignificant details.

Meanwhile, Rhea evaluated Ares' reaction. He completely blanked out the minute she finished one of her infamous ''talks'' (Rhea was getting increasingly exasperated and annoyed by the minute. Couldn't they realize their mistakes _already_? She inwardly groaned. Did it _have _to be _her_?) and he did not answer her when she called him. Rhea didn't miss the inquiring look Ares kept on sending her way. It was like he was convincing himself of something. Rhea felt like Ares is _somehow_ getting her message through his thickheaded skull. _Ah. So he __can __use his brain. _All Rhea needed now is to not necessarily humiliate, but make a spectacle so that Ares can reach his full potential. She smiled with barely masked annoyance and took a silent intake of breath.

''Ares,'' She patiently waited for him to turn his gaze towards her. ''if you are the _personification_ of war, then why do some other gods/goddesses have domains that connect to war?'' Rhea bluntly asked, but allowed a small trickle of amusement to lightly weave itself throughout her words as she spoke.

Ares was confused. There are other gods and goddesses that connect with _his_ domain? Rhea must've seen the look on his face and elaborated; ''Why is Athena the goddess of _battle_ strategy? Why is Enyo the goddess of _war_ and _destruction_? What about Eris, of strife, and Nemesis, of revenge?''

''Seriously Ares? Use your brain for once.'' Athena exclaimed, infuriated. She was getting tired of Ares' idiocy and lack of words.

Ares glared at Athena, hoping she will back off. To his surprise, Athena glared back tenfold with more intensity and ferocity that he was _forced_ to back down. _Now_ he understood why some other gods and goddesses were afraid of Athena. Her _glares_ are worse than _anything_. Those stormy grey eyes looked like they were peering through your mind, penetrating and tearing down any walls you have, brick by brick then gazed at your soul, analyzing, looking at you, circling you like a science experiment. Before this, he never knew why some men or women were afraid of being naked, but now it had a whole new meaning. He had never felt so, _so_ _bare_ and _vulnerable_ in his whole immortal life.

Ares _forced _himself to think. He scowled at Athena then glared at Rhea's feet, as if they were the reason he was messing up _badly_. Finally, after a few _very_ long and excruciatingly long seconds, Ares heard a small _click_ in his mind. His vision was suddenly tinted grey-white, rather than the usual blood red. He felt wiser than he usually felt like, and looked around the room, and to confirm his suspicions, he was starting to formulate escape strategies left and right. He remembered that Rhea was looking at him for an answer to her question. He formulated an answer, revised it thrice and made sure that everything will be heard loud and clear.

Ares turned and met Rhea's eyes. ''I am probably then just one _bit_ or _piece_ of war, then. I am the 'strength' part of war. To win a war, a person must have the right amount of stealth, strength, power, strategy and education. Why haven't I realized this before?'' Ares frowned at Rhea. He then turned his gaze at Athena who had a surprised but impressed look in her eyes. Ares knew nobody, except maybe Rhea, saw the flicker of emotion through Athena's eyes, but to Ares, he saw it perfectly clear like looking through a clear glass of pure water. In times of war, assessing your enemy or friend can lead you to victory, recognizing their emotions will help a person make the right choices based on the assumption of the others intentions and motives, positive or negative. Reading them properly will expose significant traits and weak points. If the enemy has a visible aura of confidence and arrogance, use that to your advantage. They would boast and brag and their army would radiate an even _bigger_ aura of self-confidence. They will not even _try_ their best. It is better a soldier not showing emotion, but holding a straight and slightly defensive posture, waiting to pounce and attack at any given moment, like a stock-still cheetah gazing longley at a pack of deer quietly eating long, thin yellow pieces of dried grass.

Ares was surprised and overwhelmed at the speed his thoughts were going at. Slowly, pronouncing each word clearly he spoke, ''I suppose since we are connected in some way or another, maybe we can 'borrow' others powers? I am probably using Athena's powers in battle strategy. That's why I am acting wise and proud, Just like Athena. Also, my thoughts are whizzing by faster than an ambulance racing to the hospital on an empty highway.'' Ares spoke the last few words _timidly_, _almost shyly_.

Rhea would've laughed at the situation if she weren't so shocked with Ares' response. From what she heard, he makes rash decisions and is not a very formidable opponent because he only relies on brute strength. Maybe she has made the wrong assumptions. She mentally kicked herself. She has promised not to assume things before she has solid proof, and now look what she did. She allowed herself to be taken off-guard, by a _war_ god no less.

Rhea looked around and scanned everyone's faces. Insane, disbelief, concerned, impressed, and confused looks were sent at Ares. He, to everyone's surprise, just coolly gazed back. Athena was the first to snap out of her trance and bombarded Ares with questions, ''Wait. All war deities can borrow _each others_ skills and power? And you were using _mine_? What made you realize this? Why did you use it now, not before? Does this mean all other connected deities of some other things can share _their _powers too?''

Apollo and Artemis looked at each other. Finally Artemis spoke, ''Wait, I am _connected_ to _him_?'' She spat out the last word, and Rhea could swear that she saw Artemis _literally spit_ in the air in front of her.

Everyone turned to look at Artemis. She had a look of utter shock and disbelief, as if she cannot believe that this is happening. Artemis did not pay any heed to them, because she was busy glaring a hole through Ares' forehead. Soon, all of the Olympians, and Rhea, followed Artemis' gaze where they saw a very deep-in-thought Ares. After getting out of their shock of seeing _Ares _deep in thought, they looked at him expectantly, slowly getting impatient.

Ares then snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at Artemis and Apollo in amusement. ''You were connected form the beginning. All siblings, twins or not, share a special 'sibling bond' with each other, and since you are a god and a goddess, you can share many types of bonds with each other. The basic 'immortal bond' can basically mean that you can _share_ or _borrow_ each others powers, but to a lesser extent, like what I am doing right now. I guess I am using Athena's powers but I am not as wise or proud as her.'' Athena looked happy at the last claim, since there isn't _anybody _that is wiser or prouder than her. Athena has already embraced and accepted the fact that she has a _very bad_ case of hubris, and she will not beat herself up if she thinks with pride laced through her thoughts and words.

Ares was not done what he was saying. He paused for a few moments and synchronized Artemis and Apollo, before starting to speak again. ''I, myself, did not know of this until I willed myself to think, which then activated the 'Athena' in me. After this, I assume that I will be tired because I have not used these powers before. However, I think my bond with Athena is strengthening, and since I have triggered her power, I only deem it fair that I allow Athena to use my normal powers, but to a lesser extent, of course.''

After Ares finished his rant, he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned and found out it was the one and only, Athena, looking at him with a small smile. He felt his own lips tug forward, as if they have a mind of their own. Athena looked amused by this, and mouthed a small _Thank you_ to him, the reasons still unknown. Ares studied Athena for a few more seconds, before looking away disappointed because he did not find out what he wished for.

Unbeknownst to them, Rhea smiled a true, genuine smile. She felt her stomach rumble, which caught the attention of some Olympians. She then cleared her throat and all attention was directed at her. She sent a small smile to Zeus and her stomach decided it was time for it to start speaking for itself. Rhea started shaking with silent laughter, as was the Olympians.

''Let's head for the dining chambers, shall we? I am quite hungry myself, and I believe you are too.'' With that, Rhea stood up, so did the Olympians, and went out the big doors, to the dining chambers with small smiles on their faces.

**A/N: So. What do you think? Good? Bad? Does it make sense? Is it too fast?**

**This idea of 'bonds' came suddenly to me and I hurriedly wrote it down and now I only had a chance to write it, edit it, edit it again and upload it. **

**Yeah, I kinda ship Ares/Athena. (Headcanon) **

**Next chapter, I think I will have either Zeus or Hera being taught MORE lessons. Yay! (Also a dinner scence..it will get messy!****)**

**I kinda have like NO idea what to write.. erm...review and PM me if you have some ideas? **

**Was it to OOC? **

**~Diamondisamazeballs**


	4. How could you?

**A/N: Ah, here ya go people. Did I end it with a cliffy last chapter? Sorry... Hehe. I kinda took 2 weeks to update again, but hey- I have a life I would like to live. Don't stay on fanfiction 24/7. Do your homework, play with your siblings, help your parents _then_ go on here. I am doing that- life's been great. Don't do something you won't regret in the future. **

**Buuutttt hey-~ I do not dictate your life, and you don't dictate mine. (I seriously have not idea why I wrote the past paragraph, but yes...I stand by it even if there was not a reason to write it)**

**I don't own PJO,HOO or the cover, the plot is mine though. **

The room, or _wing_ would be a better way to describe it, was, to plainly put it, extravagant. Rhea, in her millennia of life, had never seen anything remotely _close_ to this dining _wing_.

On each side of the room, there were several Greek pillars; Rhea would guess seven or six lining up, each congruent to the pillar across from it. It looked like it was made out of smooth white granite, all polished and smothered to the point, each curve and indent perfectly bent. Rhea wouldn't be surprised when she ran her fingers to feel it; it would have a water-like texture, smooth, soft, rough, at the same time, with the slight feeling of wetness, as if each pillar was pulled out a few minutes ago from the fountain outside the throne room.

On the ceiling, there was a very intricate floral pattern, chiseled with slight tints of gold. The floral pattern kept on going in a slight oval shape, with a very priceless looking chandelier in the middle of the oval, if that oval had a middle, that is. The chandelier looked like it was made out of diamond, from a distance. There were two medium sized rings, with fourteen small stick sized poles on every ring, each vaguely shaped like a candle. Upon further examination, Rhea saw that each pole-like thing was actually _holding_ a burning candle, which set a calm and relaxing atmosphere over the room. How the light reached all the way around Rhea could only guess. Perhaps it was Hecate's doing, she mused.

It was the very fancy table that took up most of the room. Rhea convinced herself that she did not have to try to seek answers this time. At those thoughts, she remembered something Mnemosyne had once said; ''Better be silent and thought a fool than speak and remove all doubt.'' It was one of these moments Rhea was thankful for her almost-flawless memory. It also helped that the Titaness of Memory herself was one of her close friends, a confident, and a consultant. Mnemosyne helped her get through tough times, and it was nice to have someone to complain to and to lash out on. Living for millennia helps make connections and bonds to people, even so being well known and withstanding a fierce reputation.

Rhea realized she was getting lost in her thoughts, so she forced herself to snap out of it in a very un-ladylike manner- pinching a knuckle. Judge and accuse all they want, but this particular habit Rhea will never want to get rid of. It has helped her in many ways nobody will never really know. After all, aren't the insignificant details the ones that take up most of the room in our heart? Rhea stepped out of the hallway and entered the room, looking as if she had never gotten deep in thought or pinched herself a few moments ago.

Rhea walked at a moderate pace to the nearest chair, which _had _to look like it was going to give her back pain for sure. After giving herself a small pep talk in her mind, she settled on scowling at her seat but sat down never less, subconsciously lifting her right leg so that it crossed over her left. It was a sign of nervousness, but Rhea didn't care at the moment. She had to be comfortable, and to be comfortable she does not want to feel vulnerable. She had always imagined herself as a strong and confident woman, and to be something you want you have to imagine it, fantasize in it. Rhea had built up so many walls, she does _not_ want one of them to collapse and set a chain reaction to all the other dozens of walls she has got built. It was the sole reason she hated dominoes, but took comfort at the statement that if she had a good base and people to help rebuild them if they fell, the dominoes would not be a problem unless stated so.

Rhea inwardly groaned- something she had found herself doing a lot nowadays. Why is she going off track so much today? Perhaps a good night's sleep and walk in the garden would do it- Rhea is noticeably getting increasingly frustrated and anxious and her voice is so close to giving out at the amount of yelling and emotion she is showing and doing in the past day or so. Rhea had raised her children to the best of her abilities and had instilled in them, many times, that one of the reasons she helped her children overthrow their father was that she does _not _want a repetition of Kronos and the rest of the council back then- but look what happened now.

History had a funny way of repeating itself, but is it also the Fates' messy meddling at fault?

Rhea looked up and met almost everyone's eyes. With faked enthusiasm that she made sure they would catch, she clapped her hands and spoke with a fake cheerful voice, added with a hint of sarcasm. ''Okay fair maidens… and ladies, gentlemen and lads, let us feast tonight.'' Rhea added a smile for effect. It had always worked on the other immortals- there was a reason they feared Rhea. She might not be one for physical fights, not to sound self-confident, but she is as sure as Chaos she has a very strong verbal punch that would surely pull some ground.

The Olympians and Rhea each took their respective seats. Rhea looked up and surveyed everyone. She then realized that Poseidon, Hades and Hestia are not present. She mentally kicked herself to the point that the mental picture of her remains was enough to make her lose her appetite.

''Where are your brothers and sister?'' asked Rhea in a grave voice, one might mistake her for bipolar, a very severe case of it.

The calm and relaxed atmosphere that was present just mere minutes ago evaporated, as if the growing fire was suddenly put out and nothing was left as a reminder of the fire that was raging and growing just a few seconds before. It changed to a tensed and strained atmosphere, as if struggling to stay calm, but turned out stressed and strained.

The Olympians, Zeus the most obvious, went ridged and the color left their faces. They looked like they were on their deathbeds right now, and there was nobody to save them from their torture this time.

Rhea's facials morphed into an easy-going, yet threatening smile; it could be mistaken for a smirk that promised _pain_. ''Zeus,'' she spoke, the hidden message, _promise_, clear.

_Spill or else._

Immediately, all eyes turned to Zeus, who, if possible, turned a shade whiter. A thin sheet of sweat was covering his forehead, the sweat clearly not hesitating to form into beads and beginning to move down his face, clearly seen and silently observed, trickling down his neck and into his toga, going gods knows where.

By the looks of things, Rhea would be blind and deaf not to notice _something_ was going on, and they did _not _look like they going to spill easily.

Rhea smiled, seemingly doing so effortlessly, while the other gods and goddesses were, to their dismay, outwardly showing their discomfort, looking as if they are having trouble staying in their seats and not running out of the room. It was something being in Rhea's presence often did; made you feel small and vulnerable, as if you were inferior to everything else. She had a way of making you spill things, with either cornering you or putting pressure on you so you spill information- not to mention ruining your pride, and most likely, your clothes. The sweat produced would probably be enough to fill _millions_ of _olympic-sized _swimming pools with everlasting sweat, if anybody wanted it, though.

Rhea leaned forward, her smile threatening to narrow down into a smirk. She linked her fingers together, looking at a very uncomfortable and guilty looking Zeus across the table. The scene they were probably making right now would be _hilarious_, two people, a man and a woman across from one another, for minutes, just gazing at each other, one looking perfectly at ease, and another looking as if they might piss themselves and run out of the room at any moment.

Zeus was in a very vulnerable position right now.

It was those very rare moments he did not know what to do. He did not know what to say to his mother, sitting across from him, on the line of staring and glaring at him. How would somebody explain to their mother that one of her sons was at war, the other kicked out and not welcome, and the eldest daughter degraded to something minor? This was exactly the position Zeus was in. He was sure he looked like a mess, but at the moment he did not care. His pride, the shreds that was left of it anyways, was not allowing him to explain, so he opted for the third option, the imaginary one, was to stay silent and wish for it to go away. Of course, he did not pray to any deity like what would some others do- he will _never_ pray when he was supposed to be _prayed_ to.

The tension in the room could not be cut with _any_ type of knife. Big, small, thick, thin, deadly, almost useless. Nothing could cut the seemingly ever-lasting tension in the room. There was nothing to do to break it, no jokes, no sarcastic remarks, no death glares, no handshakes, no fights, nothing.

Rhea's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and this time, _everyone_ sweat dropped at the obvious warning. Her strings are being obviously being pulled, and she is _demanding_ an answer, with her eyes.

Knowing this will not end well, but not being able to handle any more, Zeus spoke, his voice dangerously close to cracking, the other's noted, ''Poseidon is at war with Oceanus, Hades is not allowed on Olympus, and is currently in the Underworld. Hestia is….'' Zeus could not speak anymore, because Rhea's fist went up and down, where it hit the plate in front of her, and as predicted, breaking it into small pieces.

''_What_?'' Rhea practically commanded, looking astonished and sickened. Never she had envisioned her children _abandoning _each other.

_Just what exactly had they come to be?_

''_Why_ would you do that? Just _why_ would you do that? Leave Poseidon to fight a war _by himself_? _What if he lost?_ Why have you not _helped_?'' Rhea snarled at Zeus, not bothering to chastise herself for lashing out on one of her children. She did _not_ expect them to have such _poor_ judgment. But _abandoning _a sibling, _casting out_ another… Rhea did not want to know what happened to Hestia. Fun, loving, compassionate, warm Hestia.

Zeus even had the _decency_ to look _apologetic_. ''I-I'm sorry, mother,'' he stuttered.

''SORRY? You are _apologizing _to_ me_? Why are you apologizing to _me_? Did you _abandon _me? Did you leave me to _fend for myself_? Did you _kick me out_? Did you _degrade_ me?'' Rhea answered, venomously. She sat down, not realizing she stood up in the first place, and looked around, attempting to read everyone's expression. She will not lose her temper now. _Not now_.

''I cannot even _begin_ to describe how _disappointed_ I am in you. Did I raise you to be _untrustworthy_? Did I raise you to _manipulate_? Did I raise you to act like your father?'' Rhea inquired, after a few minutes of trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

For the elder Olympians, each word was like a stab in the heart, sure it would heal, but the scars will always be there, immortal or not. Being compared to their father, _Kronos_, was like being cut with his scythe, over and over again. Some of them have tried to recreate the weapon, but were not able to, for they did not have someone who has the domain of Time, or the ability of manipulating Time.

Even so, they were able to create something _similar_, with Ares, and some of the other gods and goddess' powers inside the weapon. It was tested on some Olympians and the pain was so _excruciating _and it just _hurt_. It _hurt_ _so much_ it was _indescribable_. Even so, it was _nothing_ compared to what the _real_ one can do. How did they know, well, Zeus was a victim of the scythe, having went one-on-one with Kronos, he experienced the pain, and was tested on, and of course, nobody really knew of that detail.

In the end, they disposed the weapon, making sure to destroy it fully, double checking that there were no remnants of the weapon, any blueprints, papers, or _anything_ that hints of the weapon's creation in the beginning. It was something that made some of the immortals regret being _immortal_.

''I raised you to be _trusting_, to be _humble_. I raised you to be _kind_, _smart_ and withstand _good judgmen_t over the _millenniums_. I raised you to _welcome change_ and _seek information_, and _try to be better people_ at the _first chance_ an opportunity arises. I raised you to be _different_. And look at what you have done.'' After Rhea finished her words, she gracefully stood up, pushed her chair back into the table and walked out of the room.

The room stood in stunned silence.

**A/N: Cliffy? Cliffy. Heh. Sorry, I could not help it. Guess you have to wait and see~!**

**So in this chaper, I guess Zeus kinda got a small beating, but it kinda affected some of the others. I think next chapter I will do Hera then more of Zeus. :)**

**So.. do you like it? Hate it? Flames welcomed, if they give me constructive criticism that help me improve and grow in my writing. I still believe that I suck- compared to others. I am by no means forcing you to review, but I would like it of you state your opinion on this story, and any ideas you may have, any mistakes you see... All those are my mistakes.**

**~Diamondisamazeballs.**


	5. Confessions and Hunger

**A/N: Hey people. I have chapter 5 for you ^_^ it is 2,205 words, I found it a nice amount to stop writing on. I have many things I have to do but I do not want my readers to be left hanging; I know how annoying it is to _wait_, _wait_, and wait for a month and _no updates_. **

**When I wrote this chapter, I found out that I have been kind of going a bit slow, and I liked it. I guess I will go a bit slow with things, because I want the suspense to build up- it makes a good story. Is it too fast or slow? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO,HOO or the cover picture. **

Nobody dared to make small _movement_ for a long time, the never-ending tension suffocating them, almost teasing them, mocking them.

With shock and surprise layered in his voice, Ares was the first to break the antagonizing silence. ''Well,'' He started gruffly, ''I did _not_ expect that. Zeus, you have really went too far this time, I suppose.'' He brought out his fingers on his temples, moving them in the cliché circle, as if he is fighting a growing headache; to which he was.

Who knew silence could be so _loud_?

After a few moments, the tension lessened, and almost everyone blew out a breath; which they did not know they were holding. Perhaps the tension did suffocate them after all; too bad they were immortal, though.

If it was in any other situation, Zeus would've zapped Ares with his Master Bolt, but alas, he did not have the energy to do so at that moment. Zeus really did _not_ want to speak, and this was one of the infrequent moments he _desperately_ wanted to suffer in silence and sink in the shadows, that is if his brother, Hades, let him reign in the shadows.

Maybe, just _maybe_, he did go too far.

Then, out of the blue, Hera gracefully stood up, looked at Zeus meaningfully, the message clear to him, and almost _floated_ across the room, vaguely in the way Rhea stormed out a few minutes ago.

All eyes turned to the door, then to Zeus, expectant. He just warily shrugged and the others got the message- _All actions have a reason._

_~Line Break~ _

Rhea literally _stomped_ through the wide hallways of the throne room. All immortals around just ignored her, probably sensing her vast aura of rage and power.

She did not know where was she going; letting her feet take control, went _somewhere_.

After a few minutes of seething mentally, her legs momentarily came to a stop. Rhea, surprised, looked up and observed her surroundings. Rhea could feel her jaw dropping and her eyes widening with surprise, one would be blind not to see the impressed look her facial features were slowly molding into.

It was a _beautiful_ garden; so _beautiful _it was practically unexplainable. Flowers and plants of all kinds and colors dotted the already green grass, making it look like a rainbow explosion. Orange, yellow, red, purple, blue, lavender; _all_ colors, _any_ colors.

Rage momentarily gone, Rhea stepped into the tiled pathway, looking around in wonder and awe. How could they have such _beautiful_ gardens?

Still awe-struck, Rhea walked along the pathway, taking in every detail of the garden. She eventually spied an old-looking but clean brown bench and walked to it. She then sat down, closed her eyes and took deep, heavy breaths. _Better save that rage for later._

Rhea sighed a small, content smile.

Not a few minutes later, she felt a presence behind her. Rhea turned, angry, to look at the intruder, which to her surprise was _Hera_.

Hera looked at her, smiled, and then casually sat back and signed in content, just like what Rhea did a few moments ago. _Like mother like daughter?_

''I would always come here when something is bothering me, or when I need space to relax.'' Hera's soft voice was like caramel- smooth, soft, sweet.

Rhea, worried for her daughter, looked at Hera in concern. ''Why do you speak of this casually, Hera? Do you come here _all _the time? Why do you experience so many negative emotions?''

Hera just smiled sadly, ''Mother, when you implied that we were just like father, I couldn't agree more. Alas, sometimes I think that Zeus is a reincarnation of father.''

Rhea looked confused. Did Zeus eat his children? Is he paranoid? Did he exile people that have a chance of overthrowing him? Is he _that_ feared because of his paranoia?

Hera saw that Rhea was analyzing and questioning her words. ''Yes, mother. A reason I come here could be that I need space to cry, because Zeus is the _most _unfaithful. True, it is Apollo who is the player of Olympus, but he has unfortunately got that from Zeus. Zeus is probably seeing a few women at the moment right now. His actions have shaped my reputation without my consent.'' Hera spoke, bitterly.

Nonetheless, Hera didn't stop. ''He has been cheating on me for as long as I know, getting laid with a woman, unmarried or not, and them moving on after that woman does not appeal to him anymore. Sometimes, he even impregnates some women and just _leaves_ the woman with her unborn demigod, and demigods do have the most hardest lives, ever.''

Rhea looked like she could send Zeus all the way to Chaos' realm, which she probably could. ''He did _what_?'' Rhea's tone was _calm_, but Hera could sense the anger in it.

''At peace, mother. I got used to it. Besides, it is always a laugh to see his reaction when I ask him of his whereabouts. He does not know about my feelings of his actions, and is still on the assumption that I would kill the woman he bedded and I would also kill him.'' Hera said, with a slight laugh. Rhea took deep, long breaths, and exhaled. A few minutes later, Rhea looked at Hera expectantly.

''Well, you are giving me more reasons to punish him,'' Rhea spoke, with a malicious smile, ''the more the better. You are right. I should not have let my rage take over, not let it to cloud my thoughts. Keep on telling me, for I am sure that you have much to say.''

Hera smiled, excited. Someone was finally going to listen to her rambling and rants and not judge. _''Oh, Hera. You are just a bitter lady,'' _is what they would say, and Hera had to remind herself constantly that everyone on Olympus is here for a reason.

''Well. Zeus is overly paranoid, just like father. If a powerful god or goddess, Poseidon or Hades mostly, sired a child that Zeus assumes is too powerful; making it automatically a danger to his throne, he would summon them up on to Olympus and killed with his bolt. _It is guilty until proven innocent_. I, along with others, are confused about his behavior. Reasoning that the children are young and innocent, and they do not have even _half_ the power of their parent. Why would they be plotting against Olympus where some of them do not even _know_ that they are part god or immortals themselves! If there was a risk, it should be the _parent_ themselves, and that is Zeus' problem, passing out immortality like the most generous gift!'' Hera exclaimed, a bit miffed.

Rhea, on the other hand, smiled even bigger, grin threatening to split her face in half. Her smile screamed _dangerous_ and _powerful_, along with giving a _sadistic_ vibe around her. Rhea could feel her 'good' side slipping and her more…evil side trying to take over. She could literally _feel_ both of them fighting.

Rhea closed her eyes and tried to imagine her sides. A few moments later, she _saw_ a white light trying to _squish_ a dark one inside a box which ultimately, was covered in _rainbows_.

Rhea knew she had to do something to stop her 'evil' side to go out, and a plan began formulating in her mind.

She spoke; ''Stop,'' and everything just… _stopped_.

Rhea then began explaining her plan; making a _compromise_ with her 'evil' side.

''How about we make a bargain, alright?'' Rhea started, after a few seconds of silence. When she knew that everyone was listening, she started speaking again. ''I am going to call my dark side _Dark _and light, _Light_. I know it is not the best of names but it will do. Now please refrain fighting and _listen_, because I know that this bargain can be a win-win situation for _both_ of you, and me.''

Both sides stopped and 'looked' at her, Rhea could feel their impatience and silently chuckled. When both sides 'glared' at her she got serious.

''Well, I was thinking…

_~Line Break~_

''Hmmph.'' Hermes said for the fifth time. He, along with others, got impatient, quickly. Being left in the dark is not fun, especially when your instincts tell you that you are missing on something big.

"Hmmph.'' He complained, for the sixth time. Hermes' voice was the only sound in the dining room, if the others ignore Ares' constant muttering, muffled by his fingers over his mouth.

''Hmmp-'' ''_Stop_.'' All eyes turned to Ares, as he was scowling at Hermes. ''I don't know about you people, but I really want to eat,'' Ares' voice had a slight tint of desperation, but all the others can see it in his eyes and body language that he _was _actually hungry.

''I guess, dig in…?'' Athena made it sound like a question, hesitating; the meaning sort-of clear- _Should we wait for Rhea and Hera to arrive? _

''Nah. They can come when they find it right,'' Apollo said impatiently and started eating his steamy lasagna, barely even slowing down to chew and grind his food. The others took it as a signal, and soon, everyone was munching and trying to fill their empty stomachs, completely oblivious about Rhea and Hera talking and confessing.

_~Line Break~_

After Rhea sorted out her plan with her 'sides', she felt herself 'waking up' to Hera gazing across the beautiful garden. It was like time never passed, and it probably did not. Rhea knew better than to question it, for time moves and stops on its own accord. Rhea decided that she would act like nothing has happened.

A few minutes later, after peacefully and quietly gazing around, Rhea noticed that Hera's cheeks had a pink tint in it. Rhea grinned mischievously, _what if?_

''Thinking about someone?'' Rhea asked, with a knowing tone. Hera, as Rhea half-predicted, blushed a pretty shade of red that went all the way down to her neck. That was the only thing that Rhea needed to confirm her suspicions. ''Tell me.'' Rhea demanded, sternly, leaving no room for objection.

Hera knew it was a bit of time before someone figured it out. Besides, as least it was Rhea who found out. If it was someone like _Ares_… Hera inwardly shuddered. Rhea has proven herself, it was time for her to be 'rewarded' for her services in putting her family into their places; that reward _trust_.

Hera signed softly and thrummed her fingers in a unique pattern on the arm of the bench that they were sitting at.

''Hades,'' was all that Hera said, but it was enough to shock Rhea into silence. Not even a sound of breathing. _Nothing._

_I think I may have broken her_…. Hera assumed, worriedly.

Then, out of the blue, Rhea smiled, excited. _It was about time Hera moved on and found another man to settle down with. Persephone would probably not mind, and I will make sure of that. _

''Finally, Hera. Congratulations! I am happy that you have found solace in another man,'' by now Rhea was slightly bouncing in her seat, leaving Hera wondering if she really _was_ bipolar, ''Now, child, Hera, tell me. How long have you been with him?''

''A few decades,'' was Hera's timid answer.

''Hmm. How hasn't anyone found that out, young lady? You should've spoken to Hades about dumping Zeus,'' Rhea stated, serious.

It was now Hera's turn to look at Rhea, gob-smacked. She opened her mouth but closed it again, very much resembling a broken toy stuck on _repeat_. ''H-how… w-what… M-mother,'' was all that Hera could manage.

''What?'' Rhea looked at Hera impatiently. ''I have merely suggested, dear; and I have another idea. Are you happy with Zeus' ruling? I think his reign is becoming monotonous,'' Rhea finished and raised an eyebrow.

Hera looked surprised, ''Why are you discussing this with me? Shouldn't you be discussing it with the others?''

Rhea looked at Hera, appalled. ''They do not ask of the _queen's_ opinion? I do not understand. This is a matter of upmost importance. You are the most eligible goddess for this matter, as it is something the king will not want to hear. Answer my question.''

Hera took a sharp, almost inaudible intake of breath. ''To answer your question, I agree with your statement. I am very much against his ruling. I believe Hestia is most eligible; for Poseidon is currently busy.''

Rhea looked thoughtful. ''Hmm. I agree. Would you like to be queen, still? You could be wed to Hestia, if that is your wish.''

Hera stared at Rhea. ''What?!'' Hera spluttered. ''I think I have made it clear who I want to be wed to, to give you a hint; _Hades_.''

Rhea smirked, successful that she can do _something _to make her child happy. ''Okay. That can be arranged, my dear. No need to fret and ruin your beautiful face. Could you do something for me, though?''

Hera smiled, happy. She can finally get out of her current marriage. ''Of course, mother.''

''Call Hades up on Olympus,'' Rhea said, wiggling her eyebrow, ''and make sure that he knows I will _not_ tolerate anything.'' Hera narrowed her eyes at Rhea but laughed nevertheless.

''Oh, also please do me a favor. Refrain from calling me 'mother'. I believe 'mummy' would suffice.'' Rhea cooed. Even if her children are millennia old, they will always be her little babies.

**A/N: There ya go ^_^ **

**I guess I did not do any Zeus, but this is what came up. I liked my chapter and did not really have the heart to change it; I did not want you people to miss this. I did make a revelation: HERA LIKES AND IS WITH HADES. I like this, personally. I ship it. It is so adorkable, two lovers that are not allowed to be with each other.**

**Oh, and do you people like it if I had Hestia rule? Who do you think I should make take the throne? **

**Who do you think I should do next? (After Zeus)**

**Any mistakes you see? Any ideas? **

**~Diamondisamazeballs**


	6. Sewww cuteeee!

**A/N: ****okay, so I started this right after I finished uploading chapter 5, and I finished so I was like ''How about I do this now and not worry about uploading this later'' so... I uploaded this. I just want to tell you, I am probably not going to upload until March 15 or something because guess what- I am kinda moving and the teachers just gave me a lot of homework and- STOP. I'm not going to make excuses but just don't expect updates for a while- kay?**

**When I was writing this, I was listening to Pain- Three Days Grace on repeat. #Nolife (For probably 30 times)  
><strong>

Shadows gathered under a tree, making a show of moving into a highly intricate pattern, growing with every second, shades of black and grey wisps with tints of white lashing out everywhere possible.

There were only a few people in the mythological world that are able to do such skilled shadow manipulation, one being Hades.

Hera smiled as she saw the dramatic show of shadow manipulation, knowing that Hades was waiting for the right moment to jump out; first impressions are always the best ways of informing people on what to expect.

She laughed, amused, when a few wisps of shadow went and lovingly stroked her ankle; a few ran along her arms and legs. _Hades is such a tease._

Suddenly, two well-built arms circled around her waist, leaning on her. Hera squealed, closed her eyes and inhaled, the unique smell of pomegranates and ash filling her nostrils, ridding her of all worries, just fading away; like shadows retreating in the dark.

Rich, deep laughter filled the air, followed by sharp, sugary unladylike howls. Hera and Hades leaning on one another, laughing at Hades' dramatics. He then stepped back and dramatically bowed, earning a few chortles from Hera.

''You should seriously stop that,'' Hera scolded her lover, trying to be serious and stern but the soft, affectionate smile gave her away.

''I aim to please, I aim to please,'' was Hades' casual reply, which set them into a new round of laughter.

Gasping for breath, Hera just shook her head fondly. _The nerve of that man._

''Alright, as much as it pains me so, I have called you here for a reason that may end up being bad or good, depending on you,'' Hera said, frowning. She really did not know what to expect, he might just explode in happiness or go and torture some souls himself in the Fields.

''Well, what is it that you require my presence?'' Hades asked, getting the message that this is _serious_, so _serious_ that Hera was not able to predict the outcome of something, or sugarcoat it to at least make it _sound _bearable.

''Well, mother,'' Hera nodded at his gawking, ''came up on Olympus earlier and she was talking about how disappointed she is in us; here, let me show you.''

Only Hades, Rhea, the Fates and Chaos knew of the true extent of Hera's powers, and wow, they were _powerful_. Hera has the unique power of the mind, extending from her domain of Family. She could relive the moments between families; whenever it was on bonding or feelings. With help, Hera was able to project it into someone's mind, having _them_ relive Hera's feelings and thoughts or someone else's on a particular moment.

Hades nodded, anxious for seeing what happened to his mother. He has not seen her since they got out of Kronos' stomach; it was not like he didn't look, but he has had the hunch that she was in hiding and will come out sooner or later. And sooner or later was _now._

Hera smiled, although there was a bit of sadness in her eyes. She put a hand on Hades' right arm and closed her eyes, concentrating on her feelings, her memories and sending them to Hades through her arm and into is mind.

Hades gasped softly, inaudibly, as he saw what happened, almost laughed at Aphrodite and was stunned silent at Rhea when she spoke to Artemis and Zeus. What shocked him the most, though, was observing a seemingly wise Ares.

_Who had thought of that coming? _

When Hades saw Rhea discussing about Zeus' reign, he thought that his mother was pure _genius_. _Her plan actually has a chance._

Hades has eavesdropped on _many_ gods and goddesses speaking about how they would want to overthrow Zeus, but the majority are still, _to this day_, too scared to actually start gathering supporters because, for the most part, Zeus was the one who gave the immortals their godhood and immortality; making him able to take it back whenever he wishes. The immortals have grown accustomed to immortality to the point where they cannot live without it; Hades knows how hard it is to let go of cherished things, but most immortals do not cherish it the way he and Hera do but take advantage of their immortality, coming out arrogant and overconfident.

Hades looked at the doorway from where Hera came from, looking dazed. Hera had to snap her fingers and poke his nose several times to make him go out of whatever trance he was in. ''Are you there?'' Hera complained, probably for the third time. Hades blinked and smacked her hand away from his face.

''I'm here, woman,'' Hades said, scowling. ''Stop annoying me, do you know how big the headache I have is?''

Hera made an exasperated sound. ''Yes, for your information, old man, I do know. I cannot control the side affect, and you know that full well.'' Hera scolded, feeling a bit flustered.

Hades huffed like an impatient five-year-old and crossed his arms, frowning. ''Stop calling me old man,'' he whined.

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose. ''We are getting off task, old man. So, what _do_ you think of mother?''

Hades stopped whining and smirked, ''In my opinion, I think that they deserved it; mother has always been the logical and smart one. Too bad we have Athena.'' He suddenly laughed, a mirthless laugh that could send shivers down any immortal's spine. Except for Hera, of course. She has found his laugh strangely alluring, she had told him once. Hades remembered how much he smirked that day when she left, scaring his Furies and judges to the point where Hades found his Furies looking for replacements and the judges discussing dreams of retirement, if they are able to retire.

Hera knew how much he despised Athena, as it was always funny seeing him rambling about her, about her pride, about her looks and many other things and details about Athena that Hades observed from various sources. ''I cannot disagree with that.'' She replied, amused.

Hades looked at her, smug. ''I knew it.'' He just needed to get more supporters, silently, to his Athena-hating cause and then embarrass her into fading. His plan was _brilliant_, and he knew it.

''You keep on going off task today. What happened?'' Hera inquired, a bit concerned for her lover.

Hades huffed; annoyed to be brought back from his planning. ''Well, there are more souls in the underworld, more than usual, and you know how long does it take me to finish the paperwork for the souls going to Elysium and Asphodel and for the others that choose re-birth. Thanks for asking,'' he finished, sarcastically.

Hera appeared to be thoughtful. _Maybe if I help him after we finish our business on Olympus…_ she mused, groaning a bit inwardly because she is going to do boring paperwork but happy because she gets to see Hades smile. After all, his smile is worth a trillion pages of paperwork, more or less.

Hera then went into Hades' arms, to which Hades happily welcomed. ''Well, I am sure that after we finish our job on Olympus I can go with you to the Underworld and work with you- how does that sound?'' Hera asked.

Hades looked _thrilled_ and kissed Hera lovingly on the cheek, pulling back with a grin on his face, which Hera beamed at. ''You never cease to amaze me, my dear. You are the best lover man can ask for.''

Hera's grin could split her face in four.

Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared, to which they jumped apart and blushed heavily.

''You guys are really adorable,'' they heard a voice call out. Hades turned his head to the way of the voice, only to see a beautiful woman that could only be Rhea. He blinked, looking as if he was not believing what he was seeing.

''Mother? Is that you?'' Hades asked, softly. _Screw reputations._

''Hades?'' Rhea replied, looking surprised but equally soft, ''I have not seen you in a long time, my dear Hades.''

One moment Hades was standing and the other he was in Rhea's warm embrace. He felt a wet substance on his shirt, and realized that it was Rhea's tears. ''Shh, mother,'' Hades cooed silently, sitting down on the grass and rocking his mother back and forth, ''do not get worked up, I am here,'' he felt Rhea's sobs vibrating through his chest, ''I am here.''

''You are here,'' replied Rhea, sounding relieved. _For what? _Hades thought.

Hades, as gentle as he can, lifted Rhea from his shoulders and held her at an arm's length. They locked eyes and at that moment, Hades and Rhea both saw their feelings for each other, so strong that they were almost- _almost_ overwhelmed.

Relief. Happiness. Acceptation. Love. Fondness. Admiration. Excitement.

Hades gently put a thumb at the tip of Rhea's right cheek, gently squishing the tear out of existence. He then moved up and up, rubbing or squishing Rhea's tears and smiling, sadly.

Soon, Rhea's face broke out in a watery smile; Hades could feel his eyes watering and he smiled back. He and Rhea embraced tightly, again, and stayed there until they heard an impatient huff. The let go and looked at Hera, who was smiling sadly and lovingly.

''Should I be jealous of you, Hades?'' Hera asked, looking mockingly jealous, wiping a fake tear. Even so, Hades saw the challenging look in her eyes.

Hades smirked, accepting the challenge. ''Why, of course, my lovely Hera. I always knew that mother loved me the best.'' He puffed out his chest, trying and failing to look arrogant. Instead, he looked appealing to Hera, which brought a blush to her face at the thought. Hades, always adoring her blush, blushed too, which caused both lovers to look at each other in wonder.

_What did I do to deserve you?_ They both thought, coincidentally, at the same time.

Rhea smiled, trying to keep the uncharacteristic squeal that was threatening to come out. ''I love you both the same. It is just that when I was told what situation you were in, I could not help myself. Forgive me?''

Hera and Hades looked thoughtful, moving in sync. They rubbed their chins and looked up, making humming sounds. ''Hmmm… okay!'' They answered, looking giddy.

Rhea looked weirdly at them. ''Are you bipolar?''

''Are you?'' Hades replied, looking proud to being able to counter Rhea. After all, he was the one whom, a few moments ago, proclaimed that Rhea was a genius. Also, he even got Hera to agree to _his_ own master plan!

Rhea just smiled, creepily, and Hades stopped looking playful and sobered up.

''Hmm… when do you guys want to remove Zeus…'' Hades started, he then looked surprised, and elaborated, ''Wait, how are you even going to be able to remove his arse from the throne?'' Hades explained his sudden train of thought.

Rhea grinned in a knowing way, ''Opinions,'' was her vague reply.

Hades frowned but accepted the answer, knowing that at least Rhea answered with _something_. ''Let us go, then. Shall we, mi'lady?'' Hades stuck out his elbow, to which Hera gladly took, linking her arm with his. They began walking, slowly, to the throne room with Rhea chuckling and smiling sadistically behind them, probably musing and wondering about her plan.

**A/N: ****Hmm... okay.. what's next.. OH. This was basically a filler chapter, I didn't have more inspiration after I finished the last paragraph. Anyways, I wanted to show people how Hades acts around Hera and- it is also my first 'love' chapter- as you can see, I am inexperienced with the whole thing soo... I won't take it too far. I did not intent to have a lovely-dovey (is that how you spell it?) story with couples making out every minute or so, only a few kisses on the cheek is probably how far they are going to take it. Also, I think it is cute, in my opinion. Kinda like what Rick Riordan did with Percabeth- even though I hate it- he was the only one who wrote it right for my taste. This is what I envision if Hera and Hades DO get together in real life but meh. Sorry there is no Zeus-bashing thing but meh- I like slow and long stories. Is it too slow?- that is what I am worrying about now. **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG RANT- you probably skimmed it, didn't you? If you did, please read it- it is not as long as it seems xD **

**ANYWAYS, please review with constructive criticism and I would always love to read about your opinion. (Do you see any mistakes?)**

**~Diamondisamazeballs (I know this AN is really long, sorry) **


End file.
